thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedrick Desjardins
| birth_place = Edmundston, New Brunswick, Canada | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2006 }} Cedrick Desjardins (born on September 30, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender who is currently playing with the Tampa Bay Lightning of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Cédrick was drafted in 2002 by the Rimouski Océanic in the QMJHL, 200th overall. He started his career in the QMJHL in 2002–03 with the Rimouski Océanic. He had one win in 23 games. In the 2004–05 QMJHL season, he became the number one goalie on the team, leading the Océanic along with the forward Sidney Crosby to the Memorial Cup final, where they lost 4-0 to the London Knights. In the off-season, Cedrick was traded to the Quebec Remparts. Undrafted and as a 20-year old player that meant it was his last year in the QMJHL. In the QMJHL finals against the Moncton Wildcats, they lost the series 4-2, but they went to the Memorial Cup tournament because Moncton was the host team. In the Memorial Cup finals against the Wildcats, he stopped 46 of 48 shots on the way to a 6-2 win and the 2006 Memorial Cup. He also won the Hap Emms Memorial Trophy as the most valuable goaltender at the tournament. In 2006, Cedrick was invited to the Chicago Blackhawks training camp before signing a two-year contract with the Hamilton Bulldogs of the American Hockey League on July 26, 2006. For the 2006–07 season on October 11, 2006 the Bulldogs assigned him to the Cincinnati Cyclones of the ECHL in which after his first week as a professional he was named the ECHL's "Reebok" player of the week. On December 5, 2007, Cedrick was re-called to the Hamilton Bulldogs on December 5, 2007 when Jaroslav Halak was called up to the NHL's Montreal Canadiens. He was again called up on February 26, 2008, following Montreal's trade of Cristobal Huet. In the ensuing 2007–08 season, Cedrick played a further 12 games with the Bulldogs but primarily helped the Cyclones win the 2008 ECHL Kelly Cup Championship, and for his efforts won the Kelly Cup Playoffs MVP Award. During the 2009–10 season, Cedrick had a stellar year with the Hamilton Bulldogs. He played in 47 games and had an astounding 29-9-4 record with 6 shutouts and leading the league with a 2.00 Goals against average to win the Harry "Hap" Holmes Memorial Award. He also appeared in the AHL All-Star Game in which he was named the top goaltender in the skills competition and at seasons end he earned selection to the AHL Second All-Star Team. On July 20, 2010, Cedrick re-signed to a one-year contract with the Canadiens, however on August 16, 2010, he was traded by the Canadiens to the Tampa Bay Lightning for Karri Ramo. On December 30, 2010, he started his first NHL game, playing against the Canadiens. Cedrick recorded a win, stopping 27 of 28 shots for a 4-1 Lightning victory. On July 8, 2011, Cedrick signed a one-year contract with the Colorado Avalanche. After starting the 2011–12 season injured from off-season shoulder surgery, he was assigned to affiliate, the Lake Erie Monsters upon recovery. Throughout the season, he was plaqued by injury, however in 32 games with the Monsters, Cedrick set Monsters season records in save percentage and goals against average while also selected as Lake Erie's lone All-Star representative in the 2012 AHL All-Star game. On February 16th, Cedrick was briefly recalled by Colorado to serve as the backup goalie in place of the injured Jean-Sebastien Giguere, however, he never played with the Avalanche. On July 1, 2012, he signed a one-year, two-way contract to return to his original NHL team, the Montreal Canadiens. Re-assigned to his familiar stomping grounds in Hamilton to start the 2012–13 season, Cedrick suffered from injury and registered only 7 wins in 22 games for the cellar dwelling Bulldogs. On February 14, 2013, Cedrick was traded from the Canadiens to the Tampa Bay Lightning for a second time in exchange for another goalie Dustin Tokarski. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements CHL Awards *QMJHL Champion (2004–05) *Memorial Cup Champion (2005–06) *Memorial Cup All-Star Team (2005–06) *Memorial Cup Hap Emms Memorial Trophy (2005–06) ECHL Awards *Kelly Cup Champion (2007–08) *Kelly Cup Playoffs MVP (2007–08) AHL Awards *Second All-Star Team (2009–10) *Harry "Hap" Holmes Memorial Award (2009–10) Category:1985 births Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Cincinnati Cyclones players Category:Quebec Remparts alumni Category:Rimouski Océanic alumni